


Alarm Clock

by situationnormal



Series: Delicate [4]
Category: K-pop, Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situationnormal/pseuds/situationnormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric tries to wake Hyesung up in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarm Clock

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy little drabble as amends for all of the angst this week

“Hyesung-ah, wake up.”  
  
“Leave me alone,” Hyesung said, rolling over until his face was buried in the pillow.  
  
“You have to get up. Come on,” Eric whined.  
  
“Don’t want.” Hyesung’s voice was muffled, but Eric understood him perfectly.  
  
“But you have to,” Eric insisted, pulling on Hyesung’s sleeve.  
  
“Why?” Hyesung asked, turning his head to the side so he could breathe more freely. He wanted to sleep more, but that was no reason to smother himself.  
  
“When you’re an adult, you have to do stuff like this. Get up when you don’t want to, even though your mom’s not there to wake you up,” Eric said. Despite the speech, he started to smile as soon as he saw Hyesung’s face again.  
  
“Eric, I’ve gotten myself up in the mornings for twenty years now.  I mean why do I have to get up  _this_ morning,” Hyesung asked, rolling over onto his back.  
  
“Oh…because you have a schedule!” Eric said, leaning over him and frowning.  
  
“No, I don’t,” Hyesung said, frowning back.  
  
“Hyesung-ie,” Eric said in his cutest voice, “please get up.”  
  
“Not until you tell me why I need to,” Hyesung insisted, stubbornly closing his eyes again.  
  
“You’re no fun, you know,” Eric said, lifting the covers. Hyesung shrunk away, thinking he was going to be pulled from the bed, but, instead, Eric crawled into bed beside him. He threw an arm around Hyesung, and pulled himself as close as humanly possible—half on top of him, to rest his head on Hyesung’s shoulder.  
  
“What are you doing now? I thought you said I needed to get up,” Hyesung asked, realizing that he was stroking Eric’s hair, belatedly.  
  
“I have a surprise for you, but you’re right. Sleeping in is better,” Eric said, yawning. He nuzzled his face into Hyesung’s neck.  
  
“A surprise? Why didn’t you say so?” Hyesung asked, throwing the covers off and peeling Eric off of him, too. “Where is it?”  
  
“But I want to sleep,” Eric complained, pulling the covers over his head.  
  
“Come on, Eric. You have to get up!”


End file.
